waiten
by sabun cair
Summary: LeonLily—"Pukul 6, aku tunggu di stasiun." #BrilliantWords: Upon a Day


**LILY ©** Internet Co., Ltd.

**LEON ©** Zero-G Limited.

**Warning** KEJU. Kesamaan ide, harap dimaklumi.

**Submitted to **#BrilliantWords dari nabmiles di grup Vocaloid Fanfictions. Prompt yang dipakai adalah **Afternoon – lantern of the sunset.**

* * *

**waiten**

(story only: 499)

* * *

Mengabaikan putaran roda-roda besi pada rel serta bunyi mesin lokomotif yang mengirim gaduh terlalu jauh ke dalam rangkaian gerbong minim orang, Lily duduk tenang di kursi penumpang. Kursi penumpang, yang terbuat dari kayu itu, asalnya bisa diisi dua orang. Namun, karena jumlah penumpang yang kurang, maka hanya ditempati Lily seorang.

Bahu Lily bersandar pada dinding gerbong, sesekali bergerak akibat hentakan ritmis kereta. Matanya biru, memenjarakan warna lautan, menerawang jauh ke jendela luar. Jejeran ladang gandum serta kebun bunga matahari melewatinya dengan kecepatan liar. Boneka-boneka jerami yang kesepian menatap kereta yang lewat dalam hening. Lily tidak memberi atensi.

Tangan Lily, putih susu, menggenggam secarik kertas. Putih monoton kertas diisi pena hitam. Beberapa goresan hurufnya terlihat tertatih, pertanda tinta pena sudah harus diganti. Di beberapa sisi, terlihat pula bekas ludahan tinta. Makin membuat kertas itu berantakan dan jauh dari kata indah. Tulisannya singkat saja:

_Lima September, sudah dicatat._

_Pukul 6, aku tunggu di stasiun. _

Amplop putih, yang selalu datang bersama surat tersebut, tergeletak begitu saja di samping Lily. Nama pengirim tertera jelas di atas sana: Leon, tunangannya.

Lily mendapati dirinya tersenyum ketika mengingat tentang dia dan Leon; sepasang tunangan yang lebih sering berkirim surat ketimbang datang dalam perjamuan makan malam berdua. Tapi tentu saja ini bukan sepenuhnya mau mereka.

Leon adalah seorang produser teater yang kini sibuk bepergian mengawasi proyek besarnya: sebuah sirkus berjalan. Dia tidak pernah berdiam terlalu lama di suatu tempat. Bulan ini dia ada di London, bulan berikutnya di Barcelona. Bulan kemarin ada di Munich, bulan besok berangkat ke Wina.

Sementara Leon berpindah-pindah, Lily tetap berada di New York. Mengasingkan diri di perpustakaan rumah, tenggelam di antara buku-buku yang lembarannya mulai menguning. Epik-epik luar biasa, hingga karya Shakespeare dia baca. Meski fokusnya kadang hilang. Terutama saat pelayan di rumahnya datang membawa sepucuk surat.

Karena itu, saat sebuah surat datang ke rumahnya dua minggu lalu, memberitahu Leon akan ada di Concord selama sebulan ke depan, Lily segera menyadari sebuah kebetulan. Waktunya bertepatan dengan rencana kunjungan keluarganya ke rumah nenek Lily di Cambridge. Lily pun mengusulkan sebuah pertemuan, yang langsung disetujui oleh Leon.

Sebuah pertemuan singkat setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya, terdengar tidak buruk.

Setelah sampai di Cambridge dan menghabiskan beberapa hari dengan minum teh, serta berbincang-bincang di ruang duduk berkursi empuk lengkap dengan kertas dinding motif bunga, Lily pun berangkat ke Concord.

Antusiasme gadis itu meletup-letup, seperti kembang api pada malam tahun baru.

Dia tiba di Concord pada 6.02, dan langsung menemukan sosok Leon begitu keluar dari peron. Pria itu gagah dengan setelan abu-abu rapi. Rambut Leon, yang pirang, kotor oleh lelehan warna senja. Oranye, merah, serta cokelat dari senja dan musim gugur. Semuanya menjadi latar.

Lily tersenyum, menghampiri Leon.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Lily tertawa melihat Leon yang kehilangan kata-kata untuk sejenak. Tawanya juga masih bertahan ketika Leon menunduk dan menciumnya di bibir.

Sepoi senja bertiup menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut mereka. Sepasang burung, yang tadinya berloncatan di depan stasiun, kini terbang melingkar.

Bagi semua orang di stasiun itu, mereka tidak lebih dari pasangan muda yang sedang berciuman di bawah guyuran senja.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

kritik dan saran yang membangun, amat dinanti. oh, dan, cerita ini one-shoot alias langsung tamat. jaga-jaga, mungkin ada yang nggak liat label complete. jadi, mohon untuk tidak memperlakukan opsi **follow** secara abusif—karena nggak akan ada gunanya juga. thank you.

Sign,

devsky


End file.
